Pipes are a common feature of many systems in which fluids, gases or other materials are required to be transferred from one location to another. Such systems include domestic water systems, domestic heating systems and vehicle exhaust systems, vehicle fuel systems and vehicle cooling systems. Leaking or burst pipes may cause damage both to the system in which the pipe is employed and to the surrounding environment. For example, a leaking pipe in a heating system may cause a reduction in pressure and loss of water in the system, which may cause damage to a boiler. Additionally, the leaking pipe may result in water from the heating system causing significant damage to an area of a building in the proximity of the leaking.
In systems that are under pressure, e.g. a heating system or a mains water supply, it is desirable to repair a burst or leaking pipe quickly to minimise the amount of damage arising from the fluid leaking from the pipe. In certain circumstances, a temporary containment of the leak is desirable before the required steps are taken to undertake a more permanent repair. This can reduce inconvenience and loss of production.
It is typically known in the domestic plumbing field that in order to repair a leaking pipe, a sealing putty, or similar, can be used. The putty is placed over the leaking pipe to block the leaking area, or burst portion of the pipe wall. However, this repair method is limited in its use in pressurised systems as under high pressure conditions it can be difficult to place the putty over the leak and once placed in-situ, the putty may be displaced from the pipe, due to the high pressure in the pipe and therefore due to the pressure which fluid leaking from the pipe exerts on the sealing putty. In addition, the integrity of a putty seal may degrade over time as the putty ages. A repair bandage or fusion tape may be wrapped around the putty, but installing such a bandage can be cumbersome, time consuming and may require an amount of room around a pipe that may not be available if the pipe is located under floor boards, against a wall or behind cladding. In addition, the fusion tape may have a limited shelf life in that it may not be stored awaiting installation for extended periods.